The Raven of Orban
The Raven of Obran, which many refer to him as, is one of the most prized generals in Obran's military. He is known for being apart of the Family of Deci Mus. Who were famous for 'Decimation' or suicide to the Gods for favor of their army to lead to victory. His family are long time 'Avari' worshippers, coming from a settlement in the East, called the Isles of Tranquility, where it is said to be home to numerous Gods, and warriors. The Legend of the Raven Long after the wars that wiped out the Isles of Tranquility (Which still cannot be found) were over with, many Avari worshippers (Who had lost the war to the Comtotons) were forced to move West in search of land to call their own. Sadly, they could never find one, when they were struck on the lands of Ios. Where they were greeted by an army of 45,000 who thought they were an invading party. Long after trying to come to peace with this army, the leader of the Avarian party, had enough. He challenged the leader of this army to a duel. The outcome is unknown, but is only put to Legend, one saying the Leader of the Avari, died and they were forced to leave, and one states that a Raven landed on the helmet of the Avarian leader, while the Lord, and the Leader were fighting. This Raven flew into the face of the Lord, blinding him, the Avari, took his chance and struck him down. The eventually lead to the colonization of a part of Ios, where they lived for 400 years before being put to the sword by The King of Ios for their heretic religion. The Defiance of the Avari After being put to the sword, where the Iosians killed many of the Avari, some escaped to live in the Mountains of the Modern Obran land. They formed tribes and became close friends with the Iosians living in the area. But this did not stop the King of Ios from trying to wipe them out again, he sent an army of 60,000 troops and 17,000 Cavalry to kill all the Avari living in the Hills. All that can be documented after this point on, is that the Avari fought the Army of Ios for 5 long years, until eventually being wiped out and only 100 men, women, and children were allowed to Escape. After the Plague, many of the Avari parished once again. Only 5 were left, these were the last..Eventually it fell to two..Who than had a son. His name is unknown, only that they call him 'The Raven' In honor of the Avarian Leader. The General of Orban After many years of being alone in the wilderness, the boy grew older. To become a man, he could not speak in any tongue other than Avarian and sign language. The father of Henri Orban, took the boy in after finding him in the middle of his fields. Where he was forced to be taught the language of Ios, with his son Henri. Many people at the late lordships castle feared him, as he did not look right in the eyes of the Iosians, who many of them had never seen an Avari, in real-life or in paintings. His armour is made from an unknown metal, most likely Avarian Steel, which is the most rarest element to get. Some say the steel is only found in the Isles of Tranquility. He slowly became able to learn the language of Ios, and was formed to read the Books of Ios. Which in turn lead to him learning about the slaughter of his people, and his overrall hatred for Arnor, and the Church of Io. He at first was opened to the Church of Io, praying ever-day and night, only to convert later to the Avarian Religion. He after that, was said to have been taught by a long time famous general. Captain Blake the Strong, who had lead many famous wars agaisnt the Nords in the expeditions of West. From him he had learned all he had to know, and slowly became a general able to sense any weakness in any army, and to sesne the overrall will of the General. He from that point on was given the sword that he was given at the age of 'Deyu' which means Six in Avarian, or some language which is unknown. The Sword always seems to ecompass Avarian Steel. Little is known about his personal life, as he does not speak often. Goals ~To Find the Traquility Isles ~Revenge is fallen people ~To never be defeated